Home
by CainViolle
Summary: Currently a one shot, hopefully will evolve into a full story. Will's first days as a member of the Elite Four are uneventful, until he gets a moment alone with Koga. Crap description. Yaoi, Gyroshipping (Koga/Will). Written for a fanart-fanfic trade.


_**A/N: **Alright so, I am here with a quick one shot. I made a new friend recently who likes Gyroshipping, and we decided to do a fanart-fanfic exchange to celebrate or something. Now, I fully intended for this to be a one shot when I started writing it, but then I actually started to really like the idea of this story. I am currently occupied with writing a much longer Pokemon fanfic, but if I can manage to motivate myself to write more, then who knows, maybe I'll branch off of this idea. Basically, I'm hoping I can turn this from a one shot to a full story, and I will try, but I do have other commitments that might make it difficult._

_**One Shot: **Home  
****__Word C_ount: 2,300 (roughly)  
_**Characters: **Will, Koga.  
__**Pairings:** Gyroshipping (Koga/Will)  
__**Warnings:** Implied sexuality. Pretty much nothing.  
_

* * *

Will was nothing short of bored as he sat at a small table, occupying his own little corner of the Indigo League's lounge. He had been initiated into the Elite Four but a few days prior, and found himself lost on what to do with his time. The Psychic wanted to take a short rest from training; after all, he had just freshly completed quite a feat for any Pokemon Trainer, simply defeating any one of the Elite Four was considered an impressive trial, let alone proving himself strong enough to join their ranks.

Exploring the campus of Indigo Plateau was fascinating, but the weather had decided to keep him indoors with shadowy clouds and cold rain. He had nobody to talk to; the only people he had managed to track down that day had been Karen - who, in all honesty, made him quite uncomfortable with her fascination with darkness - and Lance, who insisted he had 'business to attend to' before strutting off to perform his rumored feats of vigilantism with a dramatic swish of his cape. The rest of the people he'd encountered had been servants and guards, dull people with nothing to say.

He looked up; somebody was approaching, he could sense it. He stood from his chair and poked his head out of the doorway, watching as a figure approached. Koga, from Fuchsia City, the Poisonous Ninja Master, the Poisoner of the Elite Four; the man had many titles attached to his name, it all depended on who you asked. He was fascinating, surrounded by a shroud of mystery and danger, the only way to discover what he had to offer was to drink it in deep; much like the poisons he mixed and studied. He was broken from his romanticized observations of the Poisoner when he noticed a small smile tugging at the older man's lips, causing his heart to near flip over in his chest.

"Good afternoon." Koga greeted him, as the Psychic stepped the rest of his way out of the lounge. "You're Will, yes?" He asked for a confirmation. The violette felt his throat freeze up for an instant, and he nearly panicked.

"Um, y-yes! I am. I am Will." He stammered nervously, only worsening his nerves as he managed to embarrass himself already. "And you're Koga." He said hurriedly, desperate not to let the conversation slip into tense silence.

"That I am." The older Elite smiled at him, thin lips twisted up to express warmth and welcoming. "Tell me, how are you finding things here? Is everything to your liking?" He questioned, easily making small talk with the young one, who had to restrain himself from collapsing into a squealing mess of adoration.

"It's all well enough." Will struggled to speak, his voice catching in his throat. Undeniably, the man was beautiful in an unconventional way, ruggedly handsome despite his age; perhaps even enhanced by it. Their eyes met and his stomach fluttered with his nerves. "I'm just having trouble finding everything." He admitted, trying to suppress the blush that spread across his face, although they only seemed to grow worse as he did.

"That's quite unfortunate. I admit, even I get lost here sometimes." The Poisoner said with a reassuring tone. His voice was deep and rough, which only served to fuel the Psychic's yearning more; there was no point in denying that he desired other men, and felt attracted to particularly 'masculine' qualities. Strong bone structures and muscled arms were his weakness when it came to the same sex. "Perhaps I could give you a tour of the grounds, if you weren't too busy?" Koga offered.

"Of course not!" Will jumped at the chance to spend time with the other man. "I mean, I'm not busy. Not at all. I'd love for you to take me." He clarified, trying not to sound too excited. He realized a slight double meaning to his own words and his cheeks lit up red, "T-take me... For a tour, that is." He corrected himself. Koga smiled again, as if charmed by the young one's shyness. "Lead the way, please." Will requested in a gentle tone, allowing the Poisoner to begin their tour.

In truth, he had taken a full tour of the building the day he'd been initiated into the Elite Four. He had lied simply for the chance to spend time with the older man, to listen to him speak, to watch him move, perhaps he could even work up the beginning of a friendship with the other man if things went well. Will had practically forgotten everything the man had said, focusing less on the words, and more on the sound of his voice, his perfectly coarse voice that lured him into a state of blind yearning.

Will had managed to regain his focus on their surroundings at just the right time; the two of them were alone in a out-of-the-way corridor, something of an opportunity for the Psychic. The Poisoner was halted as he felt a hand firmly wrapped around his wrist. He turned to look at the Psychic with a questioning gaze.

"There's something you should know." Will stated, his grip on the other man's wrist loosening.

"Is everything alright?" Koga questioned, his voice expressing concern, "Do you want me to slow down?" He offered. Will smiled slightly, lowering his hand to his side.

"No, that isn't necessary." The Psychic responded, "The truth is, I already know all of this. I took the full tour of the building the day I was initiated into the Elite Four." The violette admitted, turning his face to the side, as if embarrassed by the truth. The Poisoner raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Then why did you let me..?"

"I wanted to be alone with you, and I didn't know when I'd have another chance." He admitted in a rush, a pink tinge spreading across his face.

"So, you lied to me?" The older man asked with a tone that sounded almost disappointed. Will fidgeted, clasping his hands together over his stomach and staring down at them.

"Yes, I did." The Psychic answered with a tone of shame and apology, "I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll leave now." He lost his nerve, turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait." Koga demanded, causing the violette to stop. "You owe me more of an explanation than that." He stated with a low tone. Will frowned, his head still turned downwards. A soft gasp was drawn into the Psychic's lungs as he felt the older man take him forcefully by the wrist, forcing the young one over to the nearest wall. "Tell me, what did you hope to achieve by getting me alone?" He questioned, holding the violette against the wall by his wrists, both hands pinned.

"I-I'm sorry." Will apologized again, fearing that the Poisoner might bring harm to him. "When I met you, I... I _felt _something, and it's been bothering me ever since... I needed to know what it was." A confession spilled from his lips. "I mean, I often pick up other people's auras when I meet them, but something about your energy... I don't know how to describe it." He explained, causing the other Elite to smile, even as he still held the younger one's wrists tightly against the wall.

"You're going to have to try." Koga stated, as if challenging the younger one. Truthfully, he was quite curious to hear what the young Psychic had to say concerning his aura and presence; he, himself, had felt a strong attraction to the young violette on the day they'd met, in a way that came intuitively to all creatures. He wondered if the Psychic had felt the same thing, and if his unique abilities to pick up on spirits created an energy more intense that what he had felt.

"It's hard to place. When you're near me I feel something undeniably powerful, I don't know what exactly it is." Will said quietly, "It feels... Like I can conquer anything, and yet nothing. Braver than a hundred men, yet still like a child fearing a monster under the bed." The Poisoner hummed in thought at the Psychic's words, watching the way the young one's lips wrapped themselves skillfully around every word. "And when you touch me, my heart begins to race..." Koga smiled knowingly, shifting his body so he could place himself a bit closer to the violette, their bodies close to touching.

"That's enough. I believe I understand now." He stated. Will stared up at the older man, who practically leaned against him; his hands had been released, but he remained against the wall, unsure of where to move, or if he even wanted to. "How do you feel having me this close to you?" Koga questioned, leaning closer, close enough for the violette to feel the man's breath.

"Invincible... Powerless..." Will answered in a whisper, his voice failing him. He shifted nervously, his heart pummeling against the walls of his chest. The Psychic couldn't help but catch the older man's scent; earthly tones of moss and wood, a subtle hint of incense, masculine and dignified. The unique aroma made him tremble, biting his lip softly as he felt his throat tightening.

"And if I..." Koga didn't bother to finish speaking, simply took the violette by the waist and pulled the smaller body up against his chest. Will gasped softly at the action, his head spinning with desire. Undeniably, the Poisoner was in quite a state of delirium, but kept it hidden far better.

"Koga..." The violette muttered, a simple calling of his name, and yet so dangerously alluring. He observed the Psychic's mouth as it shifted with speech. He could resist no longer, leaning down and closing the gap between them in a kiss. Eagerly, the young one pushed back into his lips. A slim pair of arms made their way around his neck, the violette abandoning his shyness.

"I was right." The Poisoner muttered between kisses. The Psychic made a noise of questioning. He pulled away slightly, "When we met a few days ago, I thought to myself that your lips looked soft." Another gentle kiss. "They are." He smiled. Will blushed, leaning in again, only to be paused by a hand placed gently against his lips.  
"What do you want out of this?" Koga questioned, slowing the process of passion. "Do you wish to pursue romance with me, or simply a night with good company?" He asked, needing to clarify before he could continue. "I understand that people your age enjoy experimenting, and I suppose I've grown out of it. I would like to call you mine, but if you simply wish to explore your options, I wouldn't mind assisting you in-"

"I'm yours." A smile graced his lips as he spoke the words.

"You don't have a problem being seen with me?" Koga questioned, "I am much older than you, surely others will pass some unfavorable judgement on both of us..."

"Let them." Will said, "Do you really think I mind getting weird looks?" He questioned, casually teasing about his own rather eccentric appearance. The Poisoner chuckled at the remark.

"Fair enough." Another kiss was shared between them before the older man stepped back, allowing the Psychic some space.

"You know, there_ is _a place I never got to see on my tour." Will started off with a suggestion. "Perhaps you could show me?" He asked gently, his voice expressing his curiosity.

"Wherever you wish." Koga offered, taking the violette's slim hand and raising it to his mouth, kissing the back of his palm with a gentle touch. "What did you want to see?" He questioned, his hand still gripping the Psychic's. Soft and delicate, they suited the young one perfectly, the graceful curves of his fingers and palm were ill-fitted for labor, better for practicing activities of dexterity and artistry.

"Your room... If that isn't too much to ask..?" Will requested, trying to sound confident, but held back by modesty. The Poisoner smiled and began to lead the way, holding the Psychic's hand with care, like the treasure it was.

"Was that _all _you wanted to see?" The older Elite asked with a sly smirk, a double meaning quite clearly hinted by his tone. Within an instant, Will became flustered, blushing profusely and staring to the side nervously.

"Isn't that taking things a bit fast?" Will questioned, picking up on his meaning quite easily, his grip on the Poisoner's hand tighteningly slightly.

"Perhaps... But I have only known you for four days and we've already shared each other's lips, haven't we?" He reminded. Will grinned, unable to deny the fact that he wanted to experience the other man fully.

"We have..." Will smiled, turning his head towards the other man. "So, what could be the harm in sharing each other's bodies?"

"If you are comfortable with it," Koga began, "I see no harm in it at all." The two were in the housing section of the Indigo League's large campus, the Poisoner led the Psychic to a specific door, the one to his room. Quickly, the older man took the violette's face in his hands, leaning in for another long, deep kiss.

"Welcome home."


End file.
